


Your Smile is Like Expelliarmus (simple but disarming)

by Indigotuesday



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigotuesday/pseuds/Indigotuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam, Niall, and Harry become friends, gain international fame, and fall in love - all while referencing Harry Potter excessively.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Smile is Like Expelliarmus (simple but disarming)

**Author's Note:**

> All of the thanks in the world must go to my beta, the fabulous caddyeverafter7 (on lj). She was eternally helpful and patient, even when she literally had to teach me how commas worked (which may have happened more than once). I love her forever.

1 October, 2010

Liam has never considered himself a shy person. He’s not the most popular kid at school, but he’s never had trouble making friends. Suddenly though, he’s surrounded by performers. They are interesting, full of personality, and loud, very loud. Soon, Liam gains a reputation as being bookish. He likes to read, sure, but often he just doesn’t want to talk to people. Everyone here is slightly extraordinary, and if he talks to them they will realize how painfully average he is. Then he’s out of the competition, and he’s crushed but not surprised. He’s not really out though, because now he’s in this band with these boys: Harry is so gorgeous, Louis is so funny, Zayn is so cool, Niall is so happy, and he is Liam. 

He can’t see a single thing he has in common with them, so his time is spent practicing. The last thing he wants is to mess up and let everyone down. He runs their choreography late at night in front of the bathroom mirror, practicing until it’s perfect. One night, when he’s heading to the bedroom afterwards he sees a dim light coming from the living room. When he rounds the corner he sees Niall sitting in the armchair under the lamp, curled up with a book on his lap. Niall looks up at him and smiles. His eyes are blue, very blue, and Liam knows he’s staring but he can’t seem to make himself stop. Niall closes his book, and it’s Harry Potter, the fourth one.

“G’night Liam,” he says, as he brushes past Liam on the way to bed. 

The next day Liam gets the third Harry Potter book out of his suitcase. They both love the books, enough to bring them along, and realizing he has even this one little thing in common with Niall makes him feel lighter. Somehow this realization leads to an epiphany, one he knows he should have had earlier: that he could have other things in common with the boys. He becomes determined to talk to them more, to find out if he does. It starts with Niall over breakfast, a conversation about cereal, one of the first he’s initiated. Talking is easier than he thought it would be, even when Zayn joins in. Starting simple conversations about food or the weather gets easier each time he does it. That doesn’t mean he never gets anxious anymore, but catching a glimpse of Niall reading a Harry Potter book always gives him courage. Liam smiles at him every time. Niall always smiles back brighter than his normal grin, which should be impossible. 

*

8 October, 2010

“They’re letting us go shopping!” Harry tells the band, a week or so after Liam first sees Niall reading. Louis immediately makes a loud announcement that he needs new trousers, which launches a discussion over the best place to purchase them.

“I think I’ll stay back. My throat’s a bit sore,” Niall says quietly from beside Liam. He’s the only one to hear him from under the chatter.

“Are you getting sick?” he asks.

“Maybe a little,” Niall says, voice slightly hoarse. “Probably just a cold, but I don’t want it to get worse before we perform.”

Liam nods. “I’ll stay with you then, find some medicine.” Niall thanks him, and Liam announces their intentions to the rest of the boys.

“Feel better, Niall!” They chorus as they head out the door.

Liam tells Niall to head upstairs and lie down. He searches out painkillers and cold meds, which he brings up along with a glass of water.

“Do you want me to get you anything else?” Liam asks. 

“Stay with me for a little bit?” Niall responds. “Please?”

“Of course.” Liam sits on the edge of the bed and casts about for something to say. He feels awkward, until his eyes fall on the familiar jewel toned cover of the book on Niall’s nightstand. “So, Harry Potter. Re-reading?” He asks. 

Niall’s blue eyes light up. “Yeah! Which book is your favorite? Oh, or which house would you be in? Which class do you like best?” He asks rapidly. Liam laughs, relieved. He answers Niall’s questions, and asks some of his own. Their conversation gains speed as they discover their common passion for the books. Although they are now speaking almost frantically, this is the calmest Liam has been in the house. Niall is happy and enthusiastic and he makes Liam feel that way too. 

They cover favorite books, movies, characters, quotes, and move on to pairings. Niall delivers a speech on what he feels is, “the absolute truth of Neville and Luna.” Liam is launching his rebuttal, advocating canon pairings, when they hear the front door open, followed by charging up the stairs.

Zayn, Louis, and Harry burst in, babbling about all they bought and where they went. Gifts are dumped on the bed: hot chocolate powder for Niall and, oddly enough, socks for Liam. He supposes they don’t know him well enough to pick something personal. “What were you guys talking about?” Harry asks, curious. “Niall, you were meant to rest your voice.”

Although it’s said in a joking manner, Liam still feels slightly guilty for not being more responsible. Niall must see it on his face because when Zayn starts making noise about putting on a movie Niall says, “Yeah, we should watch Harry Potter. It’ll make me feel better.” The other boys have no choice but to agree with that logic. “C’mon Liam,” Niall says, pulling him by the wrist after the others down to the living room. Niall sits deliberately close to him on the couch. Whenever the movie reaches a part that they’d discussed Niall pokes him in the ribs, and they share secret smiles.

Liam is afraid this new camaraderie may not last, but the next morning Louis is making what he calls “a grand plan” for how they will rehearse that day. Niall leans over to Liam and whispers in his ear, “Hermione, when have any of our plans ever worked? We plan, we get there, all hell breaks loose.” Liam giggles, and Niall gives him a wide, pleased smile.

Niall and Liam spend the next week quoting and referencing the books in every conversation. Zayn becomes convinced that his eyes are going to fall out of his head soon from being rolled so often.

*

18 October, 2010

“Louis Tomlinson, if you touch that I will kill you dead,” Zayn says in a monotone. 

Louis grabs Zayn’s phone off the coffee table anyway and races off to the other side of the house. Muffled screaming and thumps can be heard, but it’s not out of the ordinary. Harry, Liam, and Niall are unconcerned; they don’t bother moving from their spots at the breakfast bar.

“If he does die he’d be welcome to-” Niall starts.

“ - share my toilet,” Liam and Harry finish together, absentmindedly.

Liam and Niall turn toward Harry, surprised. Harry ducks his head so his face is hidden by his curls. “Fine,” he mutters. He turns the worn copy of Huck Finn he’s holding around to show the tell tale stars at the bottom of the page, the tiny angular chapter illustration.

“I knew you weren’t reading Huckleberry Finn,” Liam says. Niall giggles at him, and then turns his wide smile on Harry.

“Hazza, you like the books too?” He asks, enthusiastic. “What do you think the best kind of pet is? What job would -”

“Wait, why didn’t you tell us before? We’ve been talking about them for weeks,” Liam asks.

“I dunno. I guess - just, you know how each of us has a role? Niall is the cute one, Liam is the smart one. Well then, Niall can read the books because he gets to act like a kid, a bit. Liam can because he’s supposed to read lots of books, like all the time. I’m the flirty one, though. I don’t think I’m even meant to read. I definitely shouldn’t be reading, you know, kid’s books, or nerdy books. Lots of people think Harry Potter is both. And, you know, I don’t want to mess anything up? Like, if the fans or management found out and they didn’t like it,” Harry explains, halting and reluctant, while fiddling with the salt and pepper shakers.

“But, that’s so silly, Harry,” Liam blurts. Harry looks up, surprised at the vehemence in his voice. “Tons of people like the series. Most of our fans probably like it. Even if they don’t, I doubt they’re going care that you do. As for management, it’s probably not their ideal thing for you to be doing, but it’s far from the worst. They’d probably just be glad it’s not cocaine. And anyway, how would anyone find out that we’d talked about them?” Niall nods from his place at Liam’s side, while Harry appears to think about their points. 

“You guys won’t leave me alone until I talk to you about it, will you?” he asks.

“Probably not, no,” Niall assures him.

“Okay, I give in. I’ve been jealous of you guys for weeks anyway,” Harry admits. “Ask me your questions again, Nialler. I forget what they were.”

Zayn and Louis are crushed when they get back, see the three of them in furious discussion, and realize that they’re now outnumbered by insane Harry Potter fans.

*

3 November, 2010

They’re having a discussion about their favorite book when Niall says, “I like the first one. Because, I guess it feels like home? I dunno, I like to read it when I’m homesick.” He’s blushing light pink.

(21 February, 2011  
One day Niall confesses to the two of them that he’s missing Ireland. They would usually move directly to teasing him in ridiculous Irish accents to remind Niall of home. However, this appears to be a special case of homesickness that makes Niall nearly cry, and therefore requires special methods. 

Harry combines their previous technique with a new one: reading The Philosopher’s Stone to him in a goofy Irish accent. Soon he has Niall giggling, and Harry and Liam attack him with tickles for good measure. A few minutes later they’re laying on their backs catching their breath. Harry roles over and collects Niall in a hug. “It’ll be okay,” he says. Harry keeps Niall in the hug for a while, with Liam on his other side occasionally whispering something about potatoes in an Irish accent. Soon Niall has almost forgotten why he was sad in the first place.)

Liam says, “I like book six. Reminds me how happy I am to only be in charge of five lives, not those of the entire wizarding world.” 

“Hey!” Harry objects. “I can take care of myself. I wouldn’t die without you, jerk.”

“Harry, how many band aids did you make me put on for you yesterday because you don’t like to look at blood?” Liam asks.

Harry shoots him a dirty look. “Four,” He admits.

“Yeah, four. I’m not saying you would die, it just wouldn’t go well,” Liam says.

(18 April, 2011  
Ages later, when they’re on tour, there’s some sort of problem with the venue. Niall doesn’t know the specifics because Liam is handling it. He’s pacing the tiny open space in the bus, running a hand through his hair over and over, on the phone with management. After hanging up he collapses on his bunk and sighs deeply. Remembering what he’d said, Niall fetches his copy of the sixth book and brings it over to Liam. He curls up with his head on Liam’s thigh, so Liam can pet his blond hair, and Niall feels Liam’s muscles relax under his cheek.)

“My favorite is the fourth one,” says Harry. “I can read it as many times as I want, and it’s never boring.”

(10 July, 2011  
Harry tends to get hyper when he’s bored. They’re waiting at the airport, and they have been for ages because the plane has been delayed. Niall is sleeping restlessly on Louis’ shoulder, with the armrest of the chair digging into his side. Louis is fooling around with his phone, trying not to move too much under Niall. Liam is trying to sleep as well, leaning back in the chair. It’s hard though, with Harry and Zayn making so much noise.

“Stop poking me,” Zayn mutters. “Stop. Stop. Harry, cut it out right now!”

“But I’m bored, Zayn-y,” Harry whines.

“Don’t call me that. Find something to do.” Zayn orders. Harry crosses his arm and pokes his lower lip out. “Harry Styles, if you kick me I swear -” Zayn’s eyes are beginning to look dangerous. Liam digs in his bag until he finds what he wants.

“Harry,” he snaps. “Read this, and stop bugging Zayn before he hurts you.” He hands Harry the fourth book, watching him until he settles down. Liam is able to go to sleep, and when Zayn shakes him awake for boarding Harry is still curled up with the book.) 

*

16 September, 2011

It takes a nine hour discussion, on a bus ride, for them to settle the all important house question. Niall immediately declares himself a proud Hufflepuff and no one argues. Harry says Liam is a Gryffindor, but he argues himself into Ravenclaw with a numbered list of points, complete with sub points and page citations. That pretty much settles it, but when he finishes by pointing out that “the dorms are right by the library, and that would be so cool!” there’s really nothing left to be said. They argue between Slytherin and Gryffindor for Harry. They decide on Slytherin, because he’s so ambitious, and protective of his friends. Ultimately, they settle on Gryffindor for Louis. He’s so brave, but tends to forget to think before he acts. Slytherin is their final decision for Zayn, based on his ambition and confidence when he really wants to get something done. 

During the same discussion they decide Niall is Ron, because of his love of food and his sense of humor. Liam is Hermione because he takes care of them, is smart, and nags a lot. Harry is Harry, because he’s the leader, and a little over dramatic.

*

11 December, 2012

They can hear the high pitched screaming when they’re still a block away from the hotel. “Fuck,” Paul says under his breath. The boys groan because there really couldn’t be a worse day for all the fangirls to find out where they’re staying. Each one of them is long past exhausted and they’re looking forward to nothing more than collapsing into bed. They pull up in front of the hotel and the mob. When Harry gets one foot out the door the screaming ratchets up to eleven. 

“We weren’t prepared for this boys, so stick close to me. They’ll be near you, but just keep going,” Paul directs them before everyone gets out of the car. Then they dive into the fray, closed in on all sides by the mass of hysterical girls. It’s all a blur to Liam, people tugging on his clothes, screaming in his ear, grabbing his hair, and him shoving persistently forward. Suddenly, they’re through the door and in the lobby, which is quiet and empty. He fixes his tangled hair, watching as Harry and Louis clown around while brushing each other’s clothes off. Gradually though, Liam becomes aware of an unsettling sound to his left: ragged, strained, erratic breathing. He turns and sees Niall with his arms curled protectively around his midsection, normally pale face flushed dark pink. Somehow this makes the dark circles around his eyes stand out more.

“Niall,” he whispers, concerned. Niall quickly shakes his head, and somehow Liam knows he means not here, not in front of everyone.

“Can I have our room key?” He asks Paul. “Niall and I want to go to bed.” The other boys are distracted by a joking argument, so it’s easy for him to slip away with Niall. They walk down the hall to their room. The only sounds are their padding footsteps and Niall’s irregular breathing, all frantic inhales. As soon as they get into the room Niall collapses on the edge of the bed. Liam perches next to him and he scoots away a little.

“Niall, are you having a panic attack?” Liam tries to keep his voice calm, already knowing the answer. Niall nods then shakes his head, not comprehending the question.

“Can I touch you?” Niall shakes his head, agitated, moving further away from Liam on the bed. “Okay, that’s okay. Just sit tight for a minute, I’ll be right back.” Liam walks into the bathroom and takes several calming breaths. He fills a cup with water, because he has absolutely no idea what to do and that seems vaguely helpful, and brings it out into the bedroom. Niall has moved up against the headboard, curled up with his head in his knees to muffle his heaving breaths. Liam sets the cup of water on the nightstand, watching the way Niall’s shoulders tense when he walks over.

“I can’t breathe, th-there’s not enough air.” Niall stutters.

“You’re going to be fine, it will be okay, I promise. Niall, please just stay calm.” Liam says, desperately. 

He kneels by his duffle, rooting around for a moment to keep his hands busy. He can’t think of anything that will help until his hand closes around the spine of a familiar book. “Niall, I’m going to read to you, okay? Just listen to my voice and try to focus on breathing. In and out, in and out.” He continues the slow chant while he moves to sit cross legged on the other bed, opening the book in his lap. He begins to read with the same steady rhythm, modulating his voice so it stays smooth, soothing. “Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.” He reads steadily until his voice is tired and hoarse, keeping a careful eye on Niall the entire time. Around the fourth page Niall starts to force himself to exhale, as well as inhale, and Liam sighs in relief. By the end of the first chapter Niall’s breathing is very nearly regular, besides the occasional hitching gasp. Liam keeps reading. By the end of the second chapter Niall’s eyes are drifting closed. His arms are under his head, not clutched protectively around his bent knees. Liam sets the book down and tentatively moves towards Niall, eyes on the other boy the whole time. He sits on the edge of the bed.

“Can I touch you now?” He asks, hopeful.

“Yes. Please?” Niall says, stretching his arms out to Liam. His voice sounds raw, like he’s been screaming. Liam pulls him into a tight hug, and Niall buries his face in the other boy’s shoulder. Liam breathes in the scent of his hair: slightly sweaty, but comforting, and finally allows himself to feel something other than forced calm. “Niall,” he murmurs, “Niall, Niall, Niall.” They stay in the embrace for a long time, until neither can keep their eyes open.

Liam carefully lays them down, brings the covers up to their chins, and switches off the light. He pulls Niall up flush to his chest, winding his arms more securely around the other boy. Liam falls asleep with Niall huffing hot, steady breaths against his collarbone.

*

20 January, 2012

Harry agonizes for ages over coming out to the boys, but despite all his planning it happens pretty naturally. One day Niall begs until everyone agrees to watch the sixth movie with him, and Harry decides that this is the day. When Louis and Zayn are discussing how hot Emma Watson is Harry slips in that, you know, he’d always thought Tom Felton was pretty lush. To his surprise the other boys just nod, Louis pats him on the shoulder, and that’s that. 

Since he’s out, Harry feels free to flirt with Louis like he’s been wanting to since the beginning. Louis responds with nothing but friendship. Harry even asks Niall if he’s not being obvious enough, who assures him that licking is far from subtle.

Harry starts dating Caroline, and the other boys are concerned, which they shown by teasing him relentlessly. Eventually though, Niall decides he should have a serious talk with Harry.

“Harry, you can make your own choices, but the other boys and I are just concerned. I mean, Caroline is a lot older than you. We just want to make sure that you’re okay. Like, you feel happy when you’re with her, and you only do things you want to, and stuff,” Niall tells him. Harry pulls his knees up to his chest and wraps his arms around them.

“I’m just so tired of waiting,” he says, looking at the floor. Niall rubs his hand over the other boy’s shoulder. “It’s never going to happen with Louis, as much as I want it to. He’s got to know I love him by now, it’s not like I’m keeping it a secret. I like Caroline; we have fun.” Harry sounds sad, though.

Niall wraps his arms around him. “Awww, Haz. It’ll be okay,” he comforts. Harry assumes Niall talks to other boys about bothering him after that, because everyone but Louis stops teasing. Louis just keeps needling him about his “scandalous May-December romance”.

It makes Harry mad, that Louis can’t see what’s right in front of his nose, and eventually the other boy is teasing him and he just snaps, “Louis, I can make my own decisions, and if you don’t want, if you won’t - I mean, Caroline’s just, she’s like Cho okay, and you’re Ginny. She’s really pretty and honestly nice, and she’s not even a wet kisser, she’s a really good kisser. I mean, Caroline doesn’t have a dead boyfriend and there’s no dark lord, so the situation isn’t exactly the same, but it’s similar. If I can’t have Ginny, can’t I at least have Cho?”

All of this is said very fast, and Louis just looks at him blankly. “Can you say that again, but like, in English?”

Harry blinks, eyes glistening. “I love you Louis, I really do,” he says quietly. Louis just stares at him, and Harry is getting ready to flee to Niall and eat a large bowl of ice cream while watching romcoms. He really did know that nothing was going to happen with Louis, but at the same time he couldn’t help but hope. 

He turns to leave the room, and Louis grabs his arm and spins him around so they’re face to face. Louis surges forward and kisses Harry, dipping him back like in an old movie.

“Hey Harry?” Louis says when they part.

“Yeah,” Harry says, dazed.

“I like you too, okay? A whole lot,” Louis says.

*

17 February, 2012 

Niall tells Liam that sometimes he dreams he’s being buried alive, in a tiny dark coffin, ten feet of earth pressing down, clawing and scraping frantically at the lid. He did even when he was at home, but there he would wake up to his bedroom, and here it’s to his tiny, dark bunk.

“I mean, it’s not that bad,” Niall says, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Just - sometimes I can’t get back to sleep? And I think it might be better if you were there, maybe.”

“Yeah,” Liam agrees. “Yeah, of course.” He wraps his hand around Niall’s bicep, stroking back and forth with his thumb. 

That night they’re watching a movie with the boys, but Niall isn’t really paying attention because he’s too nervous. Liam is starting to yawn, he sees out of the corner of his eye. Niall nudges him with his shoulder, “I’m going to bed now, Li,” he says.  
He feels a little awkward, waiting for the other boy. It’s not a long wait though, “Me too, night boys,” Liam says, rubbing his eyes. Niall walks into the bedroom and he can hear Liam following after. Niall crawls into his bunk, sitting against the wall. Liam takes a seat next to him, warm against his side.

“Hey, Niall?” Liam asks. Niall nods. “Can I read to you for a little bit? When I did before it made me feel nice. Not that you were sad, but the book made me feel calm. And being with you, too.” Niall smiles at him, because they’re both nervous, and that makes it better.

“I’d really like that,” Niall says. “I’m reading the fourth one right now.” He leans over Liam’s legs to get the book from the foot of the bed, and hands it to him. They wiggle around for several minutes, situating themselves within the small space. They end up laying side by side, squished close. Niall’s head is on Liam’s shoulder, by necessity. “I have my place marked,” Niall instructs, once Liam has the book open on his chest.

“There was a definite end-of-the-holidays gloom in the air when Harry awoke the next morning.” Liam begins reading. He keeps his voice pitched low, although the other boys aren’t in the room yet. As he reads he watches Niall’s eyes drift closed, bounce back open, then repeat the cycle. At the end of the chapter Liam sets the book aside and slips his arm around Niall, who snuffles into Liam’s soft pajama top.

Harrys coos at them when he comes in, and closes the curtain so Louis and Zayn can’t mock.

They go to bed together the next night, and the one after that. It becomes habit, reading until they fall asleep cuddled together. Niall doesn’t really have nightmares anymore.

*

4 March, 2012

“Haz, settle an argument. How long have Niall and Liam been, you know, official?” Zayn asks, crossing his feet on the table.

“Officially... what?” Harry responds, confused.

“Like, a couple. Fucking, or dating, or whatever?” Louis clarifies.

“They’re not dating. They’re friends, we’re all friends. What are you even talking about?” Harry asks, still looking confused.

“C’mon, Hazza, we all know. Are they trying to be secret, did they not want you to tell?” Zayn wheedles.

“They’re not trying to keep it secret, don’t be ridiculous, Zayn. Not when they’re always all over each other. They go to bed together every night, for God’s sake,” Louis says, incredulous. 

“Niall and Liam aren’t dating, they’re best friends. Trust me, I would know,” Harry says. He appears to be considering it though, wrinkling his brow. “I guess though, Ron and Hermione were just friends. Liam is like Hermione, and Niall is like Ron. I guess - yeah, they’d be good together.”

Zayn and Louis watch in bemusement as he walks away from them, muttering.

“Hey, Liam, hey. Niall’s show clothes are really nice right?” Harry sidles up next to Liam to ask that night.

“Yeah I - I guess?” Liam says.

“That blue really brings out his eyes, the gray is nice on his skin, his hair looks soft, his pants fit really well,” Harry rattles off. “You know what he actually reminds me of right now? When Hermione is all fancy for the Yule Ball. It’s like that, kind of. He looks extra especially nice.”

Niall normally looks nice. Is Liam’s first thought. Is Harry trying to say that he has a crush on Niall? If Niall is Hermione and Harry is Harry - there was that one time that Harry said he thought they’d be good together. Harry has Lou, though. Poor Louis, if Harry’s pining away for Niall. That’s not too fair. Do I have to be the one to tell Louis?

Harry watches as Liam stares off into space, blank expression on his face. It must be hard, Harry thinks, realizing that you’re in love with someone. I’m glad I told him though, they’ll be a really good couple.

6 March, 2012

Liam spends the next couple days absolutely frantic with the knowledge of Harry’s crush. He mentally writes and revises the speech he’s going to use to tell Louis a million times, but just can’t bring himself to do it. Louis and Harry seem so happy together, and he doesn’t want to be the one to ruin that.

When he passes Harry and Louis kissing in the corner of the hotel room his chest clenches. It’s not fair that Harry can have that much with someone while also liking someone else. You wouldn’t even know that he does, seeing the couple together; there’s nothing but love in Harry’s eyes as he looks at Louis.

Harry cups the back of Louis’ head to leans their foreheads together and whispers, “I adore you, Louis Tomlinson. So, so much.”

Liam walks away as they meet again in a kiss. Harry sounds so sincere, and he’s an absolutely terrible liar. He allows himself to consider the idea that maybe Harry doesn’t have a crush on Niall. Going over his memories of their interactions in his head, he can’t pinpoint any time that Harry really acted like he did. Add that to the way Harry acts with Louis, and Liam’s convinced that it’s his boyfriend Harry likes, not Niall. Liam has been freaking out for days over nothing, and he feels sort of silly.  
It’s not like he randomly decided that Harry had a crush on Niall: there was the strange discussion that lead him to freaking out in the first place. What the hell was Harry trying to tell him when he attacked him backstage and rambled about how attractive Niall was? He was definitely saying that someone liked Niall, and Liam was the only other person in the conversation. Liam doesn’t like Niall though, and there’s no way anyone would think he does. They were friends, just close friends. Liam gave up on trying to figure stuff out for the moment, flopping on the couch and turning on the TV.

The other boys join him soon enough. Niall sits down right at his side and Liam puts an arm around him. Niall snuggles in, and Liam is reminded of the way all of his ex-girlfriends acted. Danielle especially liked to cuddle with him, but he and Niall cuddle more often than he ever had with Dani. Maybe Harry had a good reason to think that he liked Niall. He can think of so many other things they do that couples also do: sleep in the same bed, finish each other’s sentences, talk for hours without running out of things to say. They’re practically already dating. That’s fine with him though, because the way they act is really nice. When he’s with Niall he feels light and happy and comfortable. However, the more he thinks about it, the more he thinks kissing could be a good addition. He wonders absently if Niall would be okay with that.

A frightening thought strikes Liam. He just figured out that he and Niall are pretty much a couple, so Niall might get it soon too. Liam was fine with the realization, but what if Niall isn’t? He sits there alternately fantasizing about getting to be Niall’s real boyfriend and scaring himself with visions of Niall freaking out and never talking to him again.

“Liam, can we go to bed now?” Niall asks, peering up at him. The interruption tears Liam from his thoughts, and he jumps up from the couch like he’s been electrocuted.  
“No!” he blurts. Niall gives him a confused look. “I mean, I’ve got to talk to Harry about something first. Right now.” Liam grabs Harry’s wrist and tows him into the kitchen.

Harry looks annoyed, barely tolerating Liam’s rough treatment. “What, Liam?” he asks. 

“Harry,” Liam says, “I like Niall. I mean like like. Maybe even love.”

“Well, yeah,” Harry says, as if it’s obvious and hadn’t been pointed out to him a few days earlier. 

“So, what am I supposed to do about it, tell him? He might not like me back,” Liam says, agitated.

Harry spins him around and directs him to look back at the living room. Niall looks sleepy, curled up in the warm space Liam left. He smiles when he sees Liam looking, but it turns into a wide yawn. Liam is overwhelmed with affection for the other boy. 

“Isn’t he worth taking a risk for?” Harry says from behind Liam. “Also, just between you and me, I think you’ve got a pretty good chance.”

Liam gathers his resolve as he walks back over to Niall. He reaches out his hand and says, “Bedtime.” Niall takes his hand and Liam uses it to pull him up, keeping it in his own as they walk to the bedroom. They lie down together under the covers. Niall rolls over to get their book off the bedside table, then rolls back. He puts his head on Liam’s chest and aligns the rest of their bodies. Liam puts his arm around Niall, opens the book, and begins to read. “When Harry woke the following day it was several seconds before he remembered what had happened.” They’re on the seventh book, an exciting part, and Niall’s eyes are still drifting closed. It’s not long before Liam sets the book aside and slips down to lay flat on the bed. Their bodies are parallel and their faces are inches apart. Liam gathers his courage, because up until now it’s been like any other night but this is where it changes. He leans forward and touches their lips in a soft kiss. “Goodnight Niall,” he whispers, then reaches over and turns out the light. 

The next morning Niall wakes Liam up with a blinding smile. He’s holding a Poptart, the closest thing to breakfast in bed that can be easily obtained in a hotel. “Liam, my name isn’t Luna but I sure can love good. So will you be my boyfriend?” Liam blinks up at him, still half asleep.

“Well,” he corrects.

“What?” Niall asks.

“You can love well, not good, Niall,” Liam says. “And yeah, ‘course I’ll be your boyfriend.” He grabs Niall’s shoulders and pulls him down into a kiss. Louis has to call their names four times before they come out of the room, with messy hair and sloppy clothes.

The other boys congratulate them happily. Zayn changes his opinion on the most sickening couple almost every hour. 

*

12 August , 2012

Niall starts knitting Harry and Liam house scarves for Christmas and he wants it to be a surprise, so he keeps it secret. He hides in his bunk whenever Liam is distracted and knits like a fiend, enlisting the help of Zayn to draw Liam into video games. He does Liam’s while he’s still learning, because he knows Liam’ll love it even if it’s full of dropped stitches and part of it is diagonal. It turns out pretty well, aside from a large hole on the end and a stripe that switches colors halfway through. Harry’s is even better, only going diagonal for about two inches.

(20 December, 2012  
They give each other their Christmas presents before they go to home to their families, gathering in Louis and Harry’s flat because they’re the only ones who have a tree. All of the gifts are received happily; video games, movies, clothing. Louis gets each of them a ridiculously printed pair of socks that he feels “embodies their essence.” Niall saves the scarves for last, because he’s kind of anxious about the other boys’ reactions. Liam and Harry open them simultaneously and they shout with joy. Harry grabs him and ruffles his hair, and when he lets go Liam gives Niall an enthusiastic kiss. Over the next few weeks at least one of them is wearing his scarf in every picture.)

*

7 May, 2012

Niall and Liam are having a quiet day, lazing about on the couch watching bad reality television. There’s been some discussion of a Nando’s trip later, but the prospect of food must be weighed against the unpleasantness of moving. They are warm, sitting close under an afghan, Niall’s head on Liam’s shoulder.

“I’m not done with you, Harry Styles!” Louis screams in the hall, loud enough to be heard from inside Niall’s flat.

Niall’s front door slams open and Harry stomps in, hands in tight fists and eyes streaming. He throws himself down on the couch, fiercely crosses his arms. Niall puts a tentative arm around his shoulders, and Harry leans into him. “Everything okay there, Hazza?” Liam asks.

“No,” Harry says flatly. “Goddamn Louis.”

“Alright then. What’s all the fuss about?” Niall asks. He raises his eyebrows at Liam over Harry’s curls. Liam shrugs.

“Have you seen the interview Louis did, the one from Friday?” Harry asks. Niall and Liam shake their heads. “He said he has a girlfriend. Could have said he’s single, hell, should have said he was single. It’s not like I want him to come out, but it’s not fair to Eleanor. The fans are going to assume it’s her he’s dating. And also, I kind of feel like it’s not fair to me.” Harry says the last sentence much quieter, almost like a secret.

Remembering the scene in the hall, Liam asks, “Did you guys have a fight about that?”  
Harry nods. “He got really mad and he said some really horrible stuff to me; I don’t even understand what we were fighting about now.”

Niall pulls Harry up against him and starts to pet and fiddle with the other boy’s curly hair. “Hazza, will you watch The Philosopher’s Stone movie with me? I was going to put it in anyway, haven’t seen it in weeks.” Harry relaxes in Niall’s arms and makes a soft affirmative noise. He doesn’t seem angry anymore, just sad.

Liam puts the movie in, then presses soft kisses to Harry’s forehead and Niall’s lips. He slips out of the flat and heads across the hall to Harry and Louis’. When he knocks, the door opens immediately. Louis’ face is flushed, and his eyes are rimmed in red.

“Lou -” Liam says.

“I’m sorry!” Louis blurts. “I’m so sorry, and I shouldn’t have yelled at him, don’t even know what it was about. I’m just kind of scared. I didn’t know what to say when she asked me if I was dating anyone. Then I said stuff to him that -”

“Louis, you should be saying all of this to Harry, not me,” Liam interrupts. “Maybe give him a while to cool off first, though. He and Niall have got a Harry Potter movie on and they’ll watch the next one too, at least. That gives a couple hours to find an apology gift.”

They tramp around London for ages. Liam’s suggestions of cologne, a watch, and several different books are turned down by Louis. “It’s got to be perfect. Liam, it’s for Harry. You know I haven’t told him that I love him yet? He says it to me all the time.” Liam is slightly shocked at his casual confession. “I’m just too scared, but he’s got to know anyway. I want to show him how much I care about him, even if I can’t tell him yet.”  
Later, they’re in a children’s toy store because they’ve exhausted nearly every other possibility. Liam is lazily stacking blocks on a shelf when Louis tugs on his coat sleeve. Liam turns, and sees that Louis is holding a basketball sized stuffed snowy owl. 

“This is like the one in the books, right?” Liam nods.

“Harry will love it, Lou,” Liam assures him, relieved that they’ve finally found something that earns Louis’ stamp of approval. “Let’s go back now so you can give it to him.” They take a cab back home, Louis hugging the owl in its crinkly plastic bag the whole time. Liam lets them into Niall’s flat with his key and Louis lingers in the doorway as Liam walks over to the couch. Niall and Harry are lying down, Niall wrapped around the larger boy like a particularly cuddly octopus. Liam sits by their feet and sees that they’re just starting the fourth movie, the Quidditch World Cup is playing on the screen.

“Hey Niall, come over here,” Liam says, holding his arms out. Niall untangles himself.  
He and Harry both sit up and stretch and Niall crawls across the couch to Liam. Niall settles under Liam’s arm and Harry curls up against the arm of the couch. All three look expectantly at Louis, who tentatively walks across the room. He stops about a foot away from Harry and holds out the bundle in his arms like a peace offering. Harry takes it and opens the bag, pulling out the fuzzy owl. He hugs it close, but schools his features into a mask of indifference.

“Harry, I’m so sorry. I should never have said those things. You’re amazing. I’m just scared, it’s not your fault. You’re not putting too much pressure on me. I was silly to say that, and all the other things. Please forgive me, I’m so very sorry,” Louis says in a wavering voice, carrying on even when it breaks. 

Harry stares at him, deliberately unresponsive for an uncomfortable moment. “Yeah, okay,” he finally says. “Knew you didn’t mean it all along, but this is an acceptable apology. Come here then, we can’t leave before the dragon part.” His tone is brusque, and when Louis sits next to him he doesn’t cuddle quite as close as he normally would. Louis looks deliriously happy anyway. Rather than leaving after the dragon part, they watch the rest of the fourth movie and the majority of the fifth before Zayn comes in.

“So this is where you’ve all been. What’s going -” he says, before he’s hushed into silence. Shrugging, he grabs the paper off Niall’s coffee table and sits down in the kitchen to read it.

“Hey, Zayn,” Liam says, about ten minutes later, “Will you put in the next DVD for us, please?”

“What? No. What’s wrong with your legs?” He asks, indignant.  
“Niall is sitting on them,” Liam says, which is true. Niall and Liam have moved to the armchair, Niall in Liam’s lap, while Louis and Harry spread over the entire couch. 

Harry, Niall, and Louis take up a chorus of, “Please, Zayn, pretty please,” accompanied by pleading eyes. He sighs and gives in, just to make them shut up, of course. After he slides the DVD in, he settles on the floor in front of the couch. Harry takes one of his hands off his new fuzzy owl so he can use it to play with Zayn’s hair. Zayn leans back against the couch and only moves to switch the disc until they’ve gone through the rest of the series. As the credits roll on the second part of Deathly Hallows he stands, stretches, and groans.

Harry and Louis follow suit, but Liam has to wake up a dozing Niall. The other boys leave, and Liam prods a lethargic Niall into standing. Niall leans into the taller boy, looking up at him. “Hey, Liam,” he says, slightly slurred. Liam makes a soft noise of acknowledgment, nudging him into the bed. “If we have a fight,” he interrupts himself with a large yawn, “If we have a fight can I have a unicorn, please?”

“Sure you can, Niall.” Liam agrees. He feels safe saying it because they don’t really fight. He pulls off the other boy’s trousers so he’s just in pants, and then pulls his socks off too, because Niall hates sleeping in them. Liam climbs in the bed next to him and cuddles close.

*

21 December, 2012

Niall’s teeth hurt and he keeps catching the inside of his cheek on the new metal; everything tastes of blood and all he can eat is soup. He makes himself smile anyway, scraping his lip on the wire. It would be silly for him to be sad just because of a brace on his teeth.

“Please have some soup, Nialler,” Liam coaxes him. “There are like, fifteen kinds. You’ve got to like one of them.” Niall doesn’t. Liam heats up tomato soup in a mug anyway, handing it to Niall with a spoon. He leads Niall over to the couch and snuggles him while they watch cartoons. It almost makes up for the soup, which Niall stirs and blows on, lackluster. Niall knows he is pouting now, but can’t seem to stop.

Harry bursts through the front door with a huge Tesco bag. “Niall!” he says. “Come into the kitchen. I’ve got something to show you.” He gallops into the kitchen and Niall follows. He bounces up to sit on the counter and watches Harry unpack a seemingly random assortment of food items: a can of pumpkin, cream soda, condensed milk.

“What’s all this for, Harry?” Niall asks. The words come out with a slight lisp, which makes him scowl and Harry smile.

“We’re making you pumpkin juice and butterbeer!” Harry proclaims. “Delicious, I assume nutritious, and liquid, so they can’t hurt your teeth. Now help me with this stupid can opener.”

The recipes aren’t too difficult to make, but when Liam hears screaming he comes in to help. As soon as he enters the doorway his cheek is hit with a glob of slimy orange. “Oh, no you don’t,” he warns, grabbing Niall by the hips and holding him so Liam can smear pumpkin across the other boy’s face. Niall squeals with giggles and together they round on Harry. They’re all laughing uncontrollably by the time they finish the can. Niall has pumpkin all over his face, Harry has it in his curls, and Liam is nearly clean, although he’d caused the most damage. Harry bought an extra can so, amazingly, they still have enough pumpkin left to make juice.

“This is really weird,” Niall declares when they’re finished. He’s smiling in earnest though, new brace glinting on his teeth. His lips are very pink from being scraped against the wire. “Why would you have this with breakfast? It tastes like pie.”

“You taste like pie,” Harry retorts, smiling happily back at Niall.

The butterbeer is significantly better. “This is actually good,” Liam says, surprised. Niall makes a pleased noise in agreement, still drinking.

“Of course,” Harry says, mock indignant. “Did you doubt me, Payne?” He attacks Liam with pointy fingers and Niall laughs watching them struggle.

They clean up the kitchen and themselves afterwards, at Liam’s insistence, and bring the last of the butterbeer out to the living room. Prisoner of Azkaban is put in and Niall watches with his head in Liam’s lap and his toes tucked under Harry’s thigh.

*

3 July, 2012

“Where are we going? Please tell me, come on. Li-am,” Niall whines, bouncing up and down in the seat of the car. Liam just laughs at him and shakes his head. Niall huffs at him and turns his attention to the other boys one at a time because he knows they know.

“Louis, why won’t you tell me?” he asks, pouting.

“Calm down, Niall, we’ll be there in like, fifteen minutes. You’ll really like it when we get there, I promise,” Louis says.

Niall can barely sit still, but then, he never has been good with surprises. He and Harry play several games of tic-tac-toe across Zayn’s arm with a pen they find on the floor. When Harry gets tired of that, Niall pokes Liam in the ribs to the beat of the song on the radio. Liam slaps his hand away several times before he stops and Niall is attempting to steal Louis’ hat when the car begins to pull up to the curb. Niall looks out the window and lets out an embarrassing squeaking noise.

“Hogwarts. Oh my God, Liam. Hogwarts,” he says in a high pitched voice.

“Do you like it?” Liam asks. Niall is literally struck dumb but bobs his head up and down in answer. As soon as the car comes to a stop he’s out like a shot, pulling an enthusiastic Liam along with him. Harry and Louis jump out after them, followed by an ambling Zayn.

There’s barely anyone else in the park as it’s a rainy Tuesday morning. (Liam may have had a little bit to do with it too, throwing influence and money around to insure limited entry, but no one needs to know that.) The security guard agrees to follow them at a short distance since there’s not enough people to form a proper mob.

Niall leads them to the most kid-like ride first, a little coaster with hippogriffs. The queue has decorations all along it and he, Harry, and Liam babble at each other and Louis pointing everything out. Louis humors them, nodding and smiling. He may not get the obsession, but an enthusiastic Harry is a cute Harry. Zayn stands several feet behind them and chats up a girl in a very short Hogwarts uniform skirt. 

Niall giggles wildly for the entirety of the ride, happily clutching Liam’s hand. When they get off the ride, Niall leads the charge to the next one: twin coasters with a dragon theme. Zayn wanders off and rejoins them in line with a cup.

“Zayn, what is that?” Liam asks.

“Fire - fire something? I dunno, it’s alcohol,” he answers. Liam just shakes his head at the other boy. 

Even the small coaster makes Harry yelp and curl into Louis; he’s never been good with roller coasters. He really does want to go on the ride they’re going on next though, the biggest one in the park. Louis picks up on Harry’s mood as they head towards it: a mixture of nerves and anticipation. If there’s one thing that’s worse than being known for having a panic attack after going on a roller coaster, it’s everyone knowing that it happened twice. 

“I’m hungry,” Louis whines, “Can we have a break for food?” They all agree eagerly and head towards the area with shops. They buy some ridiculously overpriced fish and chips and eat while walking along the main drag of the park. One of them asks to do every single thing they pass, but they can’t all agree on what they want to do until they come up to Ollivander’s. The three of them are thrilled with the wands that pick them, and Harry is practically cooing over his. Liam insists on paying for Niall’s.

“You really don’t have to. I’ve got it, Liam,” Niall protests, pulling out his wallet. 

Liam ignores him, grabbing the box out of his hand and paying for both. “I want to treat you,” Liam says, stubborn. 

Niall gives in, shaking his head. “Thank you, Liam,” he says, bouncing up to kiss Liam on the cheek.

Liam, Harry, and Niall run in zig-zags from one side of the street to the other as they explore. Louis and Zayn follow at a more sedate pace, sipping butterbeer. When they reach the entrance to the biggest ride Harry steels himself. He grabs Louis’ hand and they join the line. 

The girls in front of them are alarmingly loud and keep peeking back at the boys. Their guard sighs and flags down a park employee.

“Alright, boys, we’re going to the front of the line,” he announces.

Niall swings Liam’s hand in his, almost skipping along at his side. “This the best thing about being famous ever,” he declares. “I love not waiting in line.”

The ride is fun for all of them, even the initially reluctant Harry. The couples sit together, but Zayn sits next to a girl who clings on to him when she gets scared. When the ride finishes Liam insists they go on it again, then Harry wants to re-ride the hippogriff one, then Niall wants to go through the village part again, then Louis begs to go on the big coaster again because he’s bored. Around the time of the second hippogriff ride, Zayn walks off and when he comes back he has a cup of firewhisky for himself, Louis, and their guard. It gives them the strength to put up with following Niall, Liam, and Harry around for countless more rides and endless exploring. 

They end up spending about seven hours at the park, getting ready to leave as the sun is setting. As they walk to the car, Liam is almost buried under his mountainous armful of souvenirs; Harry and Niall have each asked him to carry theirs. Liam only agreed because the two boys look so tired: Niall is dragging his feet and Louis is pulling Harry along so he won’t stop walking. 

In the car, Niall, Liam, and Harry fall asleep spread across the backseat, cuddling into each other as much as their seatbelts will allow. Louis coos at them before he falls asleep, bent in half with his head on the armrest. Zayn takes pictures of each his bandmates and posts them to twitter. 

*

19 July, 2012

Niall is idly playing with Liam’s hair and enjoying the feeling of the sun baking his back through his thin shirt. Liam lies next to him, watching the clouds skitter across the sky. Liam turns on his side to look at Niall, blowing ticklish blades of grass away from his face. He smiles slowly as he looks at the blonde, squinting his eyes against the sun.

“Hey, Niall, hey,” he murmurs to get the other boy's attention. Niall makes a soft noise of acknowledgment, grabbing Liam’s hand to play with his fingers. “When we grow up and have kids, if we have some, I guess, we’re going to read them Harry Potter, right?”

“Yeah, course we will. Right away when they’re little babies. They’ll know what’s cool,” Niall says, grinning. The sun glints off his brace, and Liam pretends that’s the only reason his smile is too bright to look at straight on.

*


End file.
